Welcome to the mad house
Infromation on welcome to the mad house When an patient escapes and sets all the patients free,The guards and doctors are overpowered.Can they survive the mad house. Plot on welcome to the mad house Doctor Mandy turnison sets an interview tape on the most mental patient,Victor green.Victor manages to kill Mandy and kills guards Mike and Billy.Victor then releases his girlfreind,Janet,And the two cause havoc.They break into Warder Issac Brown,And take him hostage.They force him to release all the patients.He does and Janet kills Issac.Meanwhile,The cell block is under Victor's control and gets the violent patients to guard it. Meanwhile,At medical,Doctors Harley,Naomi,Tom,Sarah and Andy team up with guards Brian,Manny,Noel and Frank for saftey.The violent patients manage to take over the entrance and Harley is murdered and Naomi is wounded.They head to obversation room.Brian contacts other guards at the mansion and Sarah and Tom tend to Naomi's wounds.Andy and Manny get the radio on and hear that dorrison island has been sealed off incase any of the patients escape.If anybody is seen going in,Victo wall set randomley bombs accros the city. At the dorrison mansion,An doctor named Penelope is seen getting chased by the violent patients.Penelope escapes to her office to hide her notes from Victor and Janet.Penelope then barricades her office and hides the notes in the safe.They burst in and threaten her with life if she does not tell them.They are about to kill her.However,An group of guards burst in and kill the patients.They all learn that the mansion is the safest place in the island.A guard named Garry contacts the survivors in medical to head there.The other guards are Daren and Bruce with an doctor named Jane. The group escape from the medical but leave Naomi for dead.Tom is shot and Manny falls and breaks his neck.Noel and Frank save Sarah and Andy is killed.They manage to get to the mansion and the group barricade all entrances. Penelope then puts on an video camara to tape the events.Sarah confronts Jane as Jane is shocked over her freind's death.Penelope then says they need to get to the libary.When they do,Violent patients burst in and a chase begins,Which leads to Franks death.They head to the mansion but are all took hostage by Janet.Janet kicks the video camara away from Penelope and Janet stabs Jane. They are took hostage and taken to the warden's office.Penelope is asked to open an safe as she is the head off the mansion besides Issac.Meanwhile,Daren makes notices of himself which makes the others but Penelope to escape.Penelope opens the safe and a bomb go's off,Making the entire room blow up,Killing Janet,Penelope,Daren and the violent patients. The others then head to the records room.Sarah learns that Victor was there to get Penelope's notes to get an army of monsters and killing plants.He has already discovered the plants and the plants slowley take over the mansion,Medical and Cell block.The bell of the mansion falls down which kills Frank.Bruce and Sarah then escape the mansion and head to intensive treatmeant. Bruce and Sarah are then took hostage and find doctor Carl.Carl has betrayed them and has managed to make Victor gets his plans.Then a plant smashes in and kills the violent patients.Carl says to it thank you befour is grabs onto him and eats him. Bruce and Sarah escape to an car.Then,The monsters come and they escape from it.They crash and Sarah is wounded.Bruce and Sarah then try to get to the bridge after they have not sealed themselves off anymore.However,Victor notices this and destroys an hospital,An mansion,An kndergarden,An mall and an police station.Sarah sobs and is taken away by an helicopter as Bruce has to regain control of the island with the squad.